She Belongs To A Fairy Tale
by GleeBrittana
Summary: AU - Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields are complete strangers to one another. Yet a series of unfortunate events later, Emily finds herself living at the Hastings. When more issues arise than those they all expected with the new situation, how will they hold up? Or won't they?
1. Chapter 1

**The person that guesses the song I stole the title from gets a cameo in this story at one point or another, not kidding.**

**And to those that read my other stories and want an update to those - I'll get around to it eventually, pinky promise.**

* * *

"How awesome is this?" Hanna exclaimed with a dreamy sigh to go along with it as she let herself fall onto one of the queen size beds with satin sheets and fluffy pillows. Another sigh followed, though less dreamy and more pleasured, and she looked at her two friends. "This is so worth missing Noel's party."

Spencer clacked her tongue, shaking her head at her friend's antics, dropping her bag onto the salon table. "You really couldn't figure that out earlier? So we could've like... talked about anything else on our way here?"

"It wasn't that bad," Hanna huffed in defence, crossing her arms, "tell her, Aria!"

Aria opened her mouth, looked between her two best friends then pursed her lips together.

"Oh come on now, you _have _to be on my side, Tiny. You're the other half of Team Sparia," Spencer argumented, rummaging through her belongings until she found her phone, flipping it open and checking on any missed calls or texts she could've missed because she'd been the one driving the car.

The blonde shuttled up from the bed, waggling her finger. "None of that! Aria is the other half of Team... Hannaria!"

"Don't make me choose between you two and we'll be fine," Aria murmured, her whole face lighting up when her phone started ringing with that one ringtone she'd set especially for Ezra, the one song that whenever it rang out Spencer and Hanna would start making silly faces and wink suggestively. "I need to take this," she muttered apologetically, biting the corner of her lip as she slipped onto the hallway.

While Hanna went back to sighing and moaning at every awesome little thing about the bed they'd be sharing that night Spencer was looking around, examining the room thoroughly. It had been her mother's pick, seen as initially it would've been Veronica Hastings and a friend of hers that would've been travelling all the way down to Philadelphia. But an urgent case ruined those plans and instead youngest daughter Spencer was sent to drive down, not without the company of her two dearest friends - Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery.

It had been a drive without difficulties, except maybe getting Hanna to shut up about the party they were now missing out on, and it had taken them just a little over two hours to get there.

The hotel that was booked was definitely worth the time on the road.

Their hotel room was without a doubt the fanciest room all three of them had ever stayed in, and that was saying a lot, Spencer being the daughter to two lawyers they never were anything short of money for trips, holidays, or to upgrade this or that in their house. Spencer was even working on her own little home next to her house.

This one though... The Crowne Plaza was a four-star hotel, and it showed.

The warm, light brownish color on the walls came back in little details as well, the stitching of the sheets, the lamp posts, the extra blankets in the hall closet. Next to that it was mostly white, up to the marble in the bathroom and the surface of the table.

"I'm so glad you took me here," Hanna said, smiling, propping herself up on her elbow for a brief moment before falling back and moving her arms and legs as if she was making a snow angle, just on sheets. Very expensive, four-star hotel room bed sheets.

Spencer chuckled softly, raspy, sitting down in one of the chairs in the sitting area of their room. "Did I have any other option? You _forced _me to, rambling on and on about how you wanted to feel like a princess."

"But _look at this_, Spence. Isn't this amazing?"

The brunette shrugged, combing through her hair and tying it up in a ponytail. "I guess so. I would've gone for something... humble. Something modestly fancy, in a neighborhood that offers history, or, God forbid, youth entertainment. Not smack-dab in the middle of the city."

They bickered a bit back and forth over the perks and issues of being in the middle of a crowded city until Aria bursted back into the room, huggest of grins on her face. _Must've been one hell of a phone call,_ Spencer couldn't help but think.

* * *

All three of them lay stretched out on sun chairs, though they each were doing something else.

Hanna was just plain enjoying the sunbathing, one earbud of her iPod firmly in place in her left ear, in the other a hands-free bluetooth cell phone device, telling Mona everything they'd been doing so far and promising her she'd be home bearing gifts a few days later.

Next to her lay Aria, nose nearly buried in the book she was reading. Both other girls had clanced at the cover, only to discover the 'Ezra Fitz' on the bottom that explained exactly why Aria was reading it. And she seemed engrossed in it, she seemed to almost want to _breath _every single word that was written down, as if that would magnify her love for the man that had written them.

Last of all Spencer had propped the back rest of her chair up and pulled a large sun screen over her chair so the sun wouldn't overheat the laptop she was furiously typing away on. There was a lot of stuff she still had to go through before she could go pick up what had been the sole reason for this trip, file after file she sifted through with the same determination she could always find within herself whenever she had to do something, anything. She was a Hastings; what she started, she finished, and at that she'd try for it to be as perfect as she could.

"When are we heading over to that center thingy we need to be at?" Hanna asked, holding her hand over the phone device for a moment. "Mona needs to know if I can Skype with her tonight so she can show me her possible outfits. Yesterday at Noel's party she was asked on a date and-"

"You can," Spencer interjected, not needing a retell of a conversation she'd heard half of already, "they expect us tomorrow at eleven am."

"Why only tomorrow when we've been here since yesterday?" Aria asked, scrunching her nose up and squinting against the bright sun light that now reached her, the book not shielding her face anymore.

"I have no idea," Spencer said, rolling her eyes when Aria and Hanna gasped in unison, swatting her hands in their direction. "Please, people, don't act like I'm supposed to know _everything_."

"You don't?" Hanna asked, eyebrows raising as she smirked rather smugly. Spencer contemplated throwing a book at her head, but the only one in her direct vicinity was the one Aria was clutching tightly to the chest - no way would she ever get to that one.

* * *

The next day was a whirlwind of great format. Spencer had to usher her friends out of bed and into the shower after she came up from a morning cup of coffee in the restaurant and both of them had slept through the alarm. Breakfast took, _thank God_, only thirty minutes when all three of them seemed completely satisfied with just a cream bagel and some coffee. By the time they left the hotel Spencer was completely syked up, ordering a big cup of espresso had probably been one of her lesser ideas so far, but she could use the energy. Maybe it could count for all three of them.

Hauling a cab over, Spencer handed the driver the page she'd printed out and kept neatly in a folder. On her left say Aria, on her right Hanna, and she kept mostly silent as the other two talked about their boyfriends.

The drive couldn't be over fast enough and well before eleven am they arrived at a tall building, a dirty white skyscraper that seemed to hold more than the department they were headed for, which turned out to be on the fourth floor.

Spencer was a little nervous as they went up, fumbling with the strap of her bag, coughing every so often to get the tingling ache in her throat to go away.

As the doors slid open a man greeted them, with his sharp charcoal suit and neatly trimmed hair making a rather cold impression on the teenage girl. He introduced himself as William Jefferson and handed them all his card before he looked between the three of them. "Who of you is miss Hastings?"

"That's me," Spencer said, tucking the card in her back pocket before looking directly at him, eyebrow cocked, "why?"

"You're the only one that's allowed to come in. Follow me."

Spencer muttered a quick 'seeya later' to her friends before she trailed behind him, going through hallway after hallway until they entered an office.

She stood still on the threshold, eyes falling on the brunette that was seated on top of the desk, all tan skin and dark hair, unmistakingly pretty. Spencer felt her breath catch as their eyes met, deep eyes staring back at her with a mix of curiosity and despise - especially the latter, if she was judging her right.

"Miss Hastings, this is miss Fields. Emily Fields."


	2. Chapter 2

** hRcK1225 - You were first, so yay for a cameo. You can either come up with a character or use yourself, I just need some basics so I can include it in the story somewhere.**

** all readers - Oops. I'm sorry this took so ridiculously long. I hope it was worth it? :/ Probably not.**

* * *

When Veronica Hastings had told her daughter why she had to go to Philadelphia, she'd been vague. There was something quite urgent, something that needed her immediate attention, but it seemed a little reluctant, still. Spencer hadn't questioned it, used to her mother's often odd behavior, and though there was a bit of a curiosity about what it was, she didn't push anything.

All that lawyer stuff was something she'd get into after high school anyway. Law at U-Penn was pretty much her given future.

When they realized it would be Spencer that would have to head over to the city, her mother finally sat her down and explained her what was about to happen.

Spencer had never been more furious.

They were adopting someone.

Temporarily, sure. The Fields' had been friends of the Hastings family for as long as Spencer could remember. She understood perfectly why this was happening. She probably would've offered the same, her heart a lot more gentle than her parents', so her offer would've maybe-probably-kind of been a lot more genuine.

But Peter and Veronica Hastings had both been aware of this, yet her father had pretended to not know a thing, and her mother had shrugged it off as it being a _thing _she had to go pick up.

The girl Spencer was looking at was most definitely not a thing.

It was a hot day and right outside the window, the air was buzzing with heat. Spencer found her eyes flickering between the bright sunlight falling through the glass and the girl that was seated in the chair next to hers, and her mind completely missed out on what was being said.

Usually, she could be pretty attentive to speeches like these. Having grown up with lawyers, she was used to hearing 'legal custody' or 'court decision' fall left, right and center in a conversation. But something about the girl, Emily, had taken away every ounce of her determination to stay focused.

When the speech wound down to a few questions Spencer blinked out of her distracted daze and answered them politely, like she'd been practicing to do, reciting what her mother had told her impeccably, before scribbling down her signature on a file to set in stone that _a _Hastings had in fact come down the head office of the Pennsylvanian custody board to take care of things, the folder she'd been carrying around with her mother's signature on several files handed over.

"And that's all," William said, getting up out of his chair and reaching over his polished mahogany desk to shake Spencer's hand, then Emily's. "Good luck, ladies."

Spencer just merely nodded, stretching her shoulders and shaking the kinks out of her back subtly as she got up and walked out of the office, standing in the hallway and waiting for the other girl to join her. She tried desperately to remember how they had gotten there, but after a few corners she had lost track already.

"Right," Emily murmured, and Spencer blinked twice before she registered the sound. It was the first word she heard Emily say, and in the back of her mind she had been wondering about the sound of the other brunette's voice. Now she heard it, and she wanted to hear more. Part of her had taken an instant disliking to her though, had found the resentment she had seen in Emily's eyes ungrateful. She was quite literally torn up between the side of her that disliked the girl, and the side of her that was intrigued.

"Right?" she asked when she refound the ability to talk, frowning as she looked into the hallway on the right.

Emily just merely nodded, eyes moving to Spencer's for a brief moment before she strutted down the hallway on the right like it was her catwalk. _Damn_, Spencer couldn't help but think. Not only had Emily just pretty much laughed in her face, but she had also been a lot more elegant doing it than Spencer probably would ever be able to be.

* * *

By the time the _four _of them had arrived back at the hotel Emily hadn't said a word more. Hanna and Aria had quickly given up on their attempts to have small talk with the girl, but Spencer could read in their body language and facial expressions that they seemed to be having the same inner turmoil – part hateful, part fascinated. Emily's looks were too striking to not inflict some kind of deeper impression.

While the mysterious girl had made herself comfortable in the front seat of the cab, the three friends sat huddled together in the back seat. They knew better than to talk about her, especially Spencer, so they were talking about things so insignificant it was almost ridiculous.

The atmosphere in the cab was tensed, even the driver noticed and not a song on the radio could help, so it was a relief when they could get out. While Spencer, Hanna and Aria went up to the room Emily apparently had other plans. She made a beeline for the pool and before they could say or do anything, ask her if she wanted to borrow a bikini or get undressed upstairs or take a towel, Emily was already stripping off her clothes, only leaving her bra and panties on.

Spencer dragged her friends to the elevator before seeing more of Emily's body froze her in the spot.

"She seems like a bitch," Aria said, picking at her nails. When Hanna gasped softly and nudged her shoulder she looked up and shrugged. "What? Don't _you _think she is?"

"She just got _adopted_, Aria," Hanna said, crossing her arms. "Cut her some slack. She's probably just missing her family or something."

"Her mother's been an alcohol addict since her father died a year ago," Spencer intervened, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. Aria seemed anti-Emily, while Hanna was trying to defend her. She didn't want to speak up, not wanting to pick any sides just yet, because the sides were a tie for her. And she knew better than to jump into conclusions.

Even when Emily made her want to pull her own pride out. And all other abilities to feel emotions.

"At least she's not ugly."

Her two friends engaged in a rather heated argument about why Emily's looks would make this situation any better, and Spencer just made sure she pushed her friends out of the elevator and towards their room. She wasn't going to put the argument to a halt, when usually she would, because thinking about Emily's looks left her speechless.

Spencer speechless, that was a first.


End file.
